the war of the quilds
by blaise91
Summary: romy this is the story of how the assasins get revenge on rogue, remy, and the theifs guild for rescuing remys father. the first chapter has only a little hint of romy but it will add up to more. hte first chapter just gives you a little background. info.
1. Chapter 1

This takes place after the episode where rogue is kidnapped by remy. as weird as it may seem after the kidnapping they become friends and keepin contact.also i dont remember the descriptions of any of the members of the assasin family except belle. please tell me what they look like in a review.oh yeah R&R!

Disclaimer: i dont own anything

A young girl with brown hair and white bangs was running through a forest in the middles of the night, with tears in her eyes. Her name was rogue and she was 18 years old.

Today had started out as a good day for rogue and no one in the mansion new why. She had woken up at 5:00 A.M. with her room mate kitty pryde for their danger room session with Logan A.KA. Wolverine. After the session she and the rest of her team members rushed to get ready for school. As usual Scott and jean were yelling at rogue, kitty and Kurt to hurry up so they wouldn't be late for school, but just like every other day no one paid attention to them.

School went by quickly for rogue but slowly for everyone else because she was extremely happy. After school rogue went back home for her daily sessions with the professor in order for her to control her powers. She had taken these sessions since she was 16 and she was improving every single day! Yesterday she had been able to stop her power for a full hour, and the only reason they had stopped was because it had been time for her dinner.

"Hello Rogue are you ready for today's training session?" Professor Xavier asked with a smile on his face.

"Yes sir" Rogue said with the same smile. Today they both new would be the day when rogue gained final control of her powers.

Ah walked into the noisy rec room so i could play a game of pool with my friends and tell them my good news. Kurt, kitty, bobby, jubilee, and spike boy were already at the table waiting for me.

"Like, finally rogue! We've been waiting for like, ever." Kitty said in her valley girl accent that ah had gotten used to over the past years.

"Yeah girl, what took you and the prof. so long?" Spike boy asked. His real name is Evan but spike boy is my nick name for him.

"well if ya'll really want to know, I finally have control of mah powers!" I said in a voice that I couldn't even recognize as my own because of how happy I am.

"What! Like oh my god this is like so totally awesome!" squealed kitty, who looked like she was going to explode.

"That's awesome rogue" bobby said with a slight grin. He was really happy for his friend.

"You know this means we have to go on a shopping spree?" jubilee said in a dead serious voice that made everyone laugh.

After everyone finished congratulating me I said, " yeah well to add to this good news there's something else that I need ta tell ya'll that ahv been holding back all day. Today-"

"_students we are under attack, change into your uniforms and come to the lower levels as quick as possible." Professor X's voice said in all their heads._

"Who's attacking us professor?" Scott our team leader asked.

"We don't know but they have already infiltrated the inside of the house which is why we must prepare to fight," the professor said.

"alright team-"

BOOM! An explosion was heard from the room where the x-men were in.

"Split up!" professor said.

**Rogues POV)**

"_oh mah god ah cant believe someone is actually infiltrating the mansion!" _

"Alright stay calm, stay calm, this has happened before and ahv always made it through without getting hurt" ah said to mahself.

"_ROGUE! Its me jean, you have to get out of here now!"_

"_What why? I have to stay tah protect tha mansion!" I said to jean in my mind._

" _you don't understand! Remember when you helped gambit rescue his father from that assassins guild? Its them! They came to get you so they can get back at gambit and his family! Go! I read one of their minds they are going to kill you in the end!" Jean said in a panicky voice._

"_what! oh mah god! Alright I'll go but make sure everyone gets out okay!"_

"_alright just go!" jean said._

I ran to the closest elevator and brought it ground level. I got out and ran into the forest. And then I heard it, a loud piercing scream.

"_oh mah gawd I have to go back! Wait I can! If I go back they will get me and I cant let that happen!"_

So I kept running. And in the middle of the forest I got out my phone and called remy. It rang for a minute, and she stopped running , and then went to the answering machine telling her to leave a message after the beep.

Beep- "oh mah god remy please answer the phone its rogue. The assasins guild they attacked the mansion, you need to hurry up and get here so I can get away. Remy please- ahhhhh!" ah dropped the phone as I fell into a deep unconsciousness that could only be caused by a blow to the head.

Today had started out as a good day for rogue. I mean how else could it not, today was her 18th birthday.


	2. Authors note

A/N: if no one reviews then I wont continue the story. And if you do review please give me the descriptions of Julien and belle. Also if you think something can be better please tell me so I can change it.


End file.
